In prior art, the technique of etching a printing pattern is only applied to natural cellulose fiber products, wherein the cellulose fiber is etched by an acid to form patterns thereon. There is no commercially available synthetic fiber fabric having translucent printing (dyeing) patterns thereon. Generally, the use of the conventional printing (dyeing) process in a synthetic fiber fabric is merely to print patterns thereon. The conventional printing (dyeing) process mainly comprises the steps of presetting, etching (reducing the cellulose fiber), dyeing, printing, drying, fixing, soaping, and final treatment. The etching step is directed to render the fiber surfaces uneven by using an etching agent so as to improve the properties of the fiber such as feel. However, the conventional processes cannot provide a synthetic fiber fabric having translucent printing (dyeing) patterns thereon.
Accordingly, a process for producing a synthetic fiber fabric having translucent printing (dyeing) patterns thereon is highly desired.